Thloswyr
All players start life in the world of Thloswyr. Creation Py'thlos, oldest and wisest of the Gods of the Great Expanse grew tired of the petty squabbles and feuds of the younger gods and crafted a haven for himself out of bare rock and earth, and became the God of the Underworld. He wrought great illuminated caverns inside his realm beneath the earth and populated them with beings of living fire and lava. Arrival of the younger gods The younger gods saw Py'thlos' creation and grew jealous. Each sought to stake a claim to it, but could not penetrate beneath the surface. Kalderion and Kythrian were much alike, sharing the skies, illuminating the world and creating the rains, seas and storms. They each became the Sun God and Goddess of the Moon respectively. Kythrian became fond of Kalderion, and spent her time chasing his light around the world. Valdynia took to the surface and sewed her seeds in the damp soil, bringing forth life to the world and became the Goddess of Nature. Life grew and prospered in the care of Valdynia, under the warmth of Kalderion. The animals hunted one another under Kythrian's pale glow, and as there is Life there arose Death. Kythrian became twisted by the death she witnessed and began to revel in it, becoming the Dark Goddess of the Moon. The souls of departed creatures were neglected and uncared for. The ghastly tormented spirits wandered down beneath the rock and so Py'thlos became aware of the presence of his younger cousins above his rocky abode. Py'thlos took pity on these poor souls and helped lead them to the next world. The Gods lived in harmony for many thousands of years. Birth of Civilisation As each day passed, Kalderion and Valdynia became closer. Each day, Kalderion bringing his light and warmth to Valdynia's realm. Kythrian became alarmed by this and confessed her love to Kalderion. However, when Kalderion looked upon her, he saw into her twisted soul and was repulsed, and so he spurned her advances. Grief tore into Kythrian's heart and she became bitter and resentful. Kalderion realised that truly he loved Valdynia, not Kythrian, and Valdynia loved him, and so they became one. Anaina was the product of their union. Their daughter, Anaina, became fond of the race of creatures known as Humans, nurturing them and elevating them to sapience. Humankind rose to new heights under the gentle guiding hands of Anaina. Wrath of Kythrian Kythrian was incensed by the union of Kalderion and Valdynia, seeing it as a betrayal by Kalderion and was angered by Valdynia for stealing her love. In retribution, Kythrian sought to attack their daughter, Anaina, however unable to harm a deity, she instead targeted her favoured ones, the Humans. She set traps and allures to tempt and corrupt the hearts and minds of Humans, twisting their forms in death so that they might rise again to attack the living. Kalderion was enraged by Kythrian's callous attack on his daughter, and so set flame to any thralls of Kythrian that he saw under his fiery gaze. Construction of the Temple of Anaina Anaina, hurt by the sudden attack from Kythrian, had her followers erect a Temple from which she could watch over her followers, and they could live in safety away from the depredations of the fallen. She now stands sentinel over her hallowed grounds, watching for signs of Kythrian's tainted influence and eradicating it before it can harm the pure of spirit. Category:Worlds